


Born from Broken Bones

by castiels_playdoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hospitalization, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, I did some research but I still have no idea, I really don't know how hospitals work, M/M, Oral Sex, Shitty jokes, Strangers to Lovers, so if a doctor or a nurse is reading this: sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a personal trainer who one night saves a stranger's life. Soon he discovers what is hidden under all the bruises and broken bones, and realizes he has fallen for the man he saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born from Broken Bones

#### FRIDAY

It was a warm Friday night, Dean was driving back to his apartment after visiting Sam and Jess on the other side of the city. With those two the time always flew by, and suddenly they had noticed that it was already past midnight, so Dean had said his "see you soons" and left.

Dean slowed down and stopped to a red light. The windows on the car were rolled down to let the warm summer night air roll in. Over the song that was playing in the car stereo Dean heard loud screaming that sounded a lot like fighting. Dean turned off the music and heard the sounds coming from the alley next to the road a lot louder.

"Fucking fag, I'm going to fucking kill you!" "Kick his head!"

Dean saw two shapes beating one shape that was curled up on the ground.

"Fuck!" Dean growled and steered his car next to the building that the shapes were close to.

"HEY!" Dean yelled as he got out of his car and ran towards the two assholes. The guys stopped kicking and beating the man lying on the ground.

"You stay out of thi--" the guy didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as Dean hit him straight in his ugly face, breaking his nose on one punch. Dean didn't stop to wait the guys reaction, instead he landed another punch to his chin, making the guy fall down to the ground next to the guy he was kicking just moments before. He was out. Dean looked up to the other guy who seemed scared as fuck, and when Dean took a step towards him he quickly ran away, not wanting to go through what just happened to his friend. Dean turned around when he heard a painful groan behind him.

"Hey hey hey, are you all right?" Dean hurried to the victim. The man looked pretty bad, his forehead was bleeding, his lip was cut open, he had bruises all over his face and Dean guessed there was more of those where the clothes covered his skin. The man was holding his side, his face twisted in pain.

"We need to get you to the hospital! Can you get up?" Dean asked, worried about the man he just met, the man who's life he probably just saved. The man looked up to him, his blue eyes filled with tears. He tried to get up but couldn't. He let out another groan, holding his side even tighter.

"Can you wrap your arm around my neck if I lift you up? I'll carry you to my car and take you to the hospital, okay?" Dean asked the man, placing his hand on his shoulder. The man flinched on the touch, and Dean could see in his eyes that the man wasn't sure if he could trust Dean. That was understandable, after all he had just been beat to a pretty bad shape.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me take you to the hospital, I can't leave you here, you could die!" Dean said, and after a short moment the man nodded lightly and wrapped his arm around Dean's neck. "On three. One, two, three!" Dean counted out loud and easily lifted the man up to his arms. Dean carried him to his car, struggling to open the backseat door while holding him. Finally the door was open and Dean carefully laid the man down on the seat. He slammed the door shut and went around the car to the driver's seat. He turned on the engine and looked at the man suffering on the back seat of his car.

"Hang on there, we will be at the hospital in ten minutes!" Dean told the man who still wasn't saying anything, he just looked at Dean with teary blue eyes, nodding to his words.

Dean might have gone a little over the speed limit when rushing the man to the hospital. Okay, he was actually going a lot over the speed limit, but he didn't care. The most important thing right now was to get the man onto a doctors table.

When they were finally there Dean rushed in to get some nurses. Soon they came out pushing a stretcher to the car. They lifted Cas up to it while Dean explained what had happened, what he had seen. The nurses thanked Dean and told him that he could stay in the waiting room if he wanted, while they examined the man. Dean didn't even think twice as he sat down, concerned about the man. After three hours of waiting one of the nurses came to see Dean.

"How is he?" Dean got up right away when he noticed the nurse walking towards him.

"He had three fractured ribs and a broken arm, several cuts and wounds and we had to stitch up his forehead. He has been on a surgery, his broken arm is now fixed and the ribs will heal quickly, in less than a month. He is still sleeping from the anesthesia, but before the surgery he asked us to thank you, and tell you that he would like to see you tomorrow to thank you himself. He will be in the room 783 and you can visit him between 10am and 7pm." The nurse told Dean. She had a name tag hanging from her neck, it had her picture on it and a name, Meg Masters, written next to the photo. She was talking fast, and it took Dean a moment to understand all the information he just got.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he is. We are keeping him here a couple of days, do some more tests to make sure there isn't anything else wrong that we don't already know about, but he should get home next week." Meg was smiling at Dean, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

"Okay, good. So room 783, 10am to 7pm. I need to write that down." Dean patted his pockets, trying to find a pen or a piece of paper, like he would carry those things with him all the time. Meg walked to the info desk and wrote the information on a piece of paper. Above the rooms number she wrote a name. Castiel Novak. Dean looked at the piece of paper after the nurse handed it to him.

"Castiel?" Dean asked, looking up to Meg.

"Yeah, that is his name. I thought you knew that?" She seemed surprised.

"No, I didn't. He didn't say a word to me, not one." Dean explained.

Meg looked at Dean with a weird expression on her face. She probably had thought that Dean and Cas had known each other for a longer time, longer than the 15 minutes it took Dean to kick his assaulters asses and drive Castiel to the hospital.

"Umm, yeah... When he wakes up could you tell him that I'll come visit him after 4pm? When I get off from work?" Dean asked her, and she nodded and told Dean to go get some sleep. After all, it was almost four in the morning. Dean drove back to his apartment. He put the piece of paper that nurse Meg had written on his nightstand. Sleep didn't come that night. Dean kept staring at the name written on the paper. Castiel Novak. Castiel. Cas. The man I saved today.

#### SATURDAY

Next day at work was horrible, after a sleepless night. Dean worked at a big gym as a personal trainer, and he was happy about the fact that he wasn't the one who had to sweat today, that was his clients job. Dean had six customers that day, and some paper work, and after his shift ended at four he drove straight to the hospital. He stopped at the hospital's cafeteria. There was a magazine stand, and Dean wanted to buy something for Cas to help him pass the time. The only thing was, he had absolutely no idea what kind of magazines Castiel would like, so he ended up buying three different ones and a crossword puzzle because who knows, maybe Castiel likes to do crosswords.

He knocked on the open door, making Castiel look up from his lap. Dean was a little taken back from the sight in front of him. Castiel's face was covered in bruises, his left eye had swollen and his lip was broken. He looked horrifying, and Dean hoped his thoughts wouldn't show on his face.

"I know, I look horrible" Cas sighed. Shit. Obviously Dean didn't have as good poker face as he had hoped it to be.

"No no, no you don't! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Here, I bought you some magazines!" Dean said as he walked towards the hospital bed where Castiel was laying. He handed him the pile of magazines and with the not broken arm Castiel took them.

"Thank you, but you don't need to bring me anything, you already saved my life." Castiel smiled weakly to Dean, who was just standing there next to his bed like an idiot, not knowing how to act in a situation like this.

"You know, you can sit if you want to" Castiel gestured towards the chair behind Dean. Dean pulled it a little closer to the bed and sat down.

"So... The nurse told me last night that you wanted to see me..." Dean said, looking Castiel into those beautiful eyes. He hadn't noticed it before, but the man laying on the bed had the most beautiful blue eyes, no matter if the skin around them was purple and swollen.

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you. If it wasn't for you I would--" Castiel's voice broke a little and he turned his head to look down on his lap.

Dean took a light hold of Castiel's hand that was resting on the edge of the bed. "Hey, you are still here! You are going to be okay, those bones will heal soon and you will be better than ever!" Dean tried to calm him down. Castiel turned to look at him with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I can never thank you enough, you saved my life! No matter what I do, it will never be as much as you did to me." Castiel's face was getting wetter with every word and he turned his face away from Dean again, not wanting his savior to see him cry.

"No one is keeping score here, man. You don't need to repay me for this. Every decent human being would have come to help you, I just happened to be the one to make it there first." Dean smiled at him, trying so hard to come up with something to say that would calm the other man down, to make him stop crying. Crying people scared the shit out of him, he never knew what to do or say when someone was crying.

"No, not everyone would come... I saw couple of people walk past before you came there. They did nothing to help me." Castiel started to cry even harder and Dean had no idea what to do. He wanted to hug him, hold him close until everything would be okay, but he remembered the nurse saying that Castiel has broken ribs so he didn't want to take the risk of hurting him even more. Plus, that would be weird, after all this was the first time they were talking to each other.

"You are safe now, no one is going to hurt you anymore. You are safe, I'm here!" Dean said, squeezing Castiel's hand to make him look at him. Castiel turned his head to face Dean, and Dean smiled at him.

"Thank you" Castiel whispered. Dean just nodded lightly. "This is so embarrassing, I'm crying my eyes out in front of you and I don't even know your name!" Castiel realized suddenly.

"Dean, Dean Winchester" Dean just squeezed the hand he was holding, instead of shaking it.

"Thank you Dean, for saving my life. I'm Castiel Novak."

"I already knew that" Dean smiled at him. Castiel looked surprised so Dean had to explain. "The nurse gave me your name, room number and visiting hours."

"Oh, okay" Castiel smiled slightly to Dean. Dean's thumb moved slowly against the soft skin of Castiel's hand, and they just stared each other, neither of them saying a word, until finally Cas turned to look at the magazines Dean had brought for him.

"Crosswords? Dude, seriously? Do I look like a senior to you?" Cas laughed when he saw the magazine. Dean let go of his hand and laughed, shaking his head a little.

"No, you most certainly don't. I just thought that maybe that was something you enjoyed, I've heard that it's a good way to pass time... or something...." Cas was just looking at him with a face full of sass, and it made Dean blush a little. "I don't know what I was thinking, sorry." Dean looked at his feet, feeling like an idiot. Castiel laughed at him a little.

"At least you tried. And hey, the rest of the magazines look good!" Castiel reassured Dean, who lifted his gaze to meet the soft look on Castiel's face. "But really, you don't need to bring me anything, you already saved my life" Castiel said.

"Yeah, you said that already" Dean smiled brightly.

"Well now I'm saying it again. I can never repay you what you did, especially if you keep adding to it!" Castiel was like a record, replaying the same things again and again.

"And I'm saying this again: no one is keeping score! So read the magazines, do the crosswords and we'll see what I'll bring you tomorrow." Dean smiled. He really wanted to take Castiel's hand again, but he wasn't crying anymore so it didn't feel appropriate.

"Oh, so you are coming to see me tomorrow too?" Castiel's face brightened, as much as it could be seen from under those bruises.

"Well I would like to, if that is okay with you?" Dean asked, suddenly feeling shy. He fidget in his seat, wondering why he was suddenly feeling like this.

"I would like that" Castiel said with a soft smile and took Dean's hand in his own. Dean was surprised by the touch, but quickly relaxed under it. Castiel's hand was warm and soft, it felt good to hold it. "You aren't leaving yet, are you?" Castiel suddenly asked, his smile turning into a worried look on his face.

"I wasn't planning to" Dean said with a soft smile.

They went through some of the magazines together, mostly just looking at the pictures, making fun of horrible adds and talking about something that was discussed on the magazine.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean suddenly asked, making Castiel lift his gaze from the magazine.

"Yeah, sure." Castiel said, not knowing where Dean was going with this.

"How did... why were those men attacking you last night?" Dean asked with a small voice, it was almost a whisper. He wasn't sure if Cas wanted to talk about it, or if it was even okay to ask something like that, but he had been thinking about it ever since he had gotten Castiel to the hospital last night. Castiel's face stiffed, and he looked back to the magazine. The look on his face was ashamed, and he seemed to consider a while what to tell the man waiting for the answer. Dean was just about to say that Cas doesn't have to tell him if he doesn't want to, to apologize for asking it, when Cas opened his mouth.

"I might have tried to hit on one of them in the club earlier... Turns out they weren't as gay as they seemed to me, they were actually very, very straight, and they obviously didn't like gays that much" Cas seemed sad and a bit ashamed.

Dean was quiet for a moment, but then left out a small chuckle. Castiel turned to look at him with a confused face. "You were trying to hit on one of them? Which one, the ugly one or the even uglier one?" Dean laughed a little, and he was relieved to see that he had managed to make Castiel laugh too.

"Hey, it was dark in the club, okay!! I swear to god they looked better in the dark!" Castiel laughed, but it quickly turned into him holding his side in pain.

"Hey, take it easy. We don't want you to hurt anymore than you already do." Dean laid his hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel took a few shaky breaths and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. The nurse should be here in half an hour to give him some more painkillers. He could make it till then, at least if Dean stayed by his side.

"And I believe you, everyone looks better in the dark" Dean joked when Castiel didn't seem to be hurting so much anymore. Cas glanced up to him and smiled shyly, turning his gaze back to his lap. "What?" Dean asked.

"Well, at least you look good even in the bright lights" Cas smiled a little shyly at him, making Dean blush a little.

"Umm thanks. You have gorgeous eyes." Dean said, smiling at Castiel.

"Yeah, you don't have to make up a compliment for me, I know I look horrible right now." Castiel chuckled.

"No seriously, I mean it! And I think the purple around your eyes makes the blue pop even more!" Dean was half flirting, half joking, making Castiel laugh again.

They started to talk about their families, Dean told him about his little brother, mentioned a dead mother, and Castiel told him that his family lives on the other side of the country, so that's why they weren't visiting him in the hospital. Soon the nurse came to check on Castiel and give him some more painkillers. Dean noticed that it was already almost seven o'clock, he had been there, visiting a stranger who's life he saved last night, for almost three hours now. The nurse reminded Dean that the visiting hours end at 7pm so Dean decided he should leave.

Dean promised Cas that he would come visit him again tomorrow at 1pm. Dean has Sundays off from work, so he could come earlier.

Driving back to his apartment Dean started to feel sleepy. He had been up over 33 hours, thanks to the sleepless night he had had after saving Castiel. When he got into his apartment he stripped out of his clothes, leaving just his boxers on and crawled to the bed. He fell asleep almost immediately, not caring about taking a shower or the fact that it was only 7pm.

#### SUNDAY

Dean woke up at 11 and after sleeping for 16 hours he wasn't even sure where he was and it took him a moment to realize that he was in fact in his very own apartment, in the same bed where he wakes up every morning. He slowly got up and went to make some coffee. He needed three big cups before he could say that he was actually awake. Slowly he started to feel energetic again, and the refreshing shower finished his waking up ritual. He made himself some oatmeal with banana and raspberries in it, and made a green smoothie to drink on his way to the hospital.

He wanted to bring something for Cas again, but didn't know what. He stopped at a grocery store and spent fifteen minutes on the candy isle, trying to decide what to buy. Chocolate? He might be allergic, but on the other hand it might be his favorite. What kind of candy does Castiel like? Suddenly Dean realized that he really wanted to learn all those things, and so much more, about the man who was already waiting for him. The clock was almost one already, so Dean just took a little of everything. Three big ass chocolate bars, small bag of fruit candy, some licorice, chewy toffee candy and a bag of gum in case the guy didn't like sweets at all.

Five past one Dean stormed in to the room where Castiel was staying, lifting the bag of sweets to the edge of the bed.

"I got you something!" Dean announced with a huge grin on his face.

"Dean, I told you not to get me anything!" Castiel sighed, but still he was looking curiously towards the bag, excited to see what Dean had brought him. Dean flipped the bag upside down, letting all the candies fall on the bed.

"I didn't know what you like so I got you a little of everything" he smiled brightly. Castiel burst out laughing when he saw the pile of candy next to him.

"Dean, are you trying to make me fat?" He smirked at Dean.

"Maybe" Dean winked at him, "then I could get you as my client and make that body sweat" wow, that sounded a lot dirtier than Dean had thought, and Dean felt an awkward need to say something to make it sound less like he wants to fuck the bruised man. "I mean, I'm a personal trainer so... I could help you out at the gym... I have clients and..." Dean was rambling, and it only made Castiel chuckle.

"I would love that, you making me sweat" Castiel winked at him. The swelling around his eyes had gotten a bit better over the night, it was still there, but it wasn't as bad as it had been yesterday. Dean blushed to Castiel's flirt and cleared his throat. He turned around to pull the chair closer to the bed, as the nurses had moved it back against the wall after Dean had left last night. He took a deep breath before turning to face Castiel again, and he sat down to the chair.

"How are you feeling? You look better than yesterday." Dean tried to casually chat with Castiel. The man was bruised, his face was swollen, and Dean had no idea how Castiel actually looks when his face isn't beaten up. But still, there was something about him, deeper than just the surface, that made butterflies dance in Dean's belly.

"I'm okay, they are keeping me well drugged so it doesn't hurt that bad. They have made some tests on me, and everything looks to be fine. The nurses said that they still have to keep me here for few days, the broken ribs can cause my lung to collapse so they want to make sure that won't happen. But I should get out on Tuesday or Wednesday" Cas smiled happily to Dean.

"That sounds great! Did you get any sleep last night?" Dean kept asking questions. He was actually worried about Castiel.

"I did, couple of hours at least. The pain was keeping me up a little when the painkillers wore off. Good thing they have plenty of where those come from!" Castiel smiled. Dean reached out to the pile of candy and took one of the chocolate bars, handing it to Castiel.

"Chocolate?" He asked, while Castiel looked at him, the bar on his hand and then to the pile on the bed.

"I would actually prefer the licorice, could you hand it to me?" Cas asked.

"Damn, I was secretly hoping that you wouldn't like it so I would get it all to myself!" Dean joked but handed the bag of licorice to Castiel's waiting hand.

"Well maybe if you ask nicely I can share with you" Castiel teased, trying to open the bag but soon realizing it was impossible with just one hand. "okay, new rule. If you can open it for me, then you can have some of it!" Cas said with frustration in his voice. Dean took the bag from his hand and opened it easily, offering the treat inside to Castiel who took two pieces and threw them into his mouth.

"How the hell can I do anything in the next month when I can't use my right hand at all!?" Castiel was yelling at himself, getting frustrated with it already.

"You will learn, and you can ask for help when you need it." Dean said with a calming voice. It didn't help.

"Ask help, from who?" Castiel seemed like he was mad at Dean, but he wasn't. He was mad at his broken arm, he was mad at the two idiots who broke it, he was mad that it would take so long for it to heal.

"You got friends, right? I'm sure they will help you, and if they won't then I will." Dean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Castiel's expression changed from angry to surprised.

"You... Really?" Cas asked.

"Well I mean, why not? Unless of course if you don't want me to help you, then I'll leave you alone. I just mean that..." Dean stopped to think about what he was going to say. Yes, he enjoyed Castiel's company a lot, he thought the guy was funny, smart, and cute, even though his face didn't look the best right now. But it was too early to say anything like that, this was after all just the third time they spent time together, and on the first time there was more saving than getting to know each other going on. "I just like to help people, okay?" Dean barked out, sounding almost angry.

"O-okay" Castiel mumbled, and an awkward silence filled the room. They didn't even look at each other for a moment, until Dean cleared his throat.

"Do you want anything from the cafeteria? I need some coffee!" He said and quickly got up from his chair.

"I would like a soda, anything that is sugar free is fine. Thanks" he said, swallowing half of the last word as Dean disappeared from the doorway.

It took almost ten minutes until Dean got back, and Castiel had thought that Dean used the 'I'm going to get coffee' as a excuse to leave the room, to leave the hospital, to leave Castiel and never come back. But he did come back, holding a can of sugar free Pepsi on his other hand, and a take-away cup of coffee on the other.

"Sorry it took so long, there was a line and most of it was old people, and you know how slow they can be" Dean said as he pushed the can to Castiel's hand. "You want me to open that for you?" He asked as he sat back down to his chair.

A quiet "please" was everything Dean heard as Cas handed the can to him. Dean opened it and handed it back to Castiel.

"So umm... I was thinking about it, and I would like you to help me when I get home from here, but only if that is okay with you. I would like that very much" Castiel's thumb was drawing invisible circles to the side of the Pepsi can, and he took only a quick glance to Dean after he had finished his sentence. Dean smiled sweetly at him.

"I would like that too" Dean said calmly, the smile still on his lips. Castiel smiled, not lifting his gaze from the can he was holding on his lap. Dean looked at the side table next to the bed and noticed something.

"Dude, didn't you just yesterday say that crosswords are for seniors?" Dean asked, holding the finished crossword puzzle in his hand, smirking widely to Castiel.

"I got bored!" Castiel defended himself.

"You want me to bring you another one?" Dean asked with a mocking voice.

"...Yeah." Castiel sighed and turned his look away, but in just couple of seconds both of them were laughing.

This time Dean stayed there for four hours. They ate the candy, at least most of it, they talked about everything, there was no dull moment while they were enjoying each other's company. When Cas had to go to the bathroom, they called a nurse to help him. Dean joked that he wasn't ready to help Castiel with that yet, and the 'yet' part sounded promising to Castiel, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Dean...?" Castiel asked when Dean was skimming trough one of the magazines he had bought the day before. Dean lifted his gaze to meet Castiel's blue eyes staring at him. "What happened to those... those guys who did this to me?" Castiel asked with a weak voice.

"Honestly? I don't know. I knocked the bigger one out on two hits, and the other one ran away before I could get to him. The other one was still on the ground, lights out, when I drove you to the hospital. Who knows, maybe he got a concussion and is lying on the room next to yours." Dean said, but regretted his words right away when he saw the fear on Castiel's face. Cas glanced to the doorway, like he was scared that his assaulters would burst in any minute and finish what they had started. Dean got up from the chair and sat next to Castiel in the bed, pulling him gently to his side.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You are safe here, no one is going to hurt you. And I'll make sure if I ever see those idiots again that they won't be able to hurt a fly after what I do to them!" Dean was hugging Castiel gently, and even though he couldn't hear him crying, Dean felt his shoulder getting wetter. "Is this okay? That I'm hugging you?" Dean asked quietly, hoping to god that Castiel wouldn't say no. Castiel didn't say anything, he just nodded against Dean's shoulder and took a grip of the back of Dean's t-shirt with his left hand. They stayed there for a moment, Castiel quietly crying against Dean's shoulder, Dean hugging him and rubbing his back. After what felt like an hour, but really was more like 5 minutes, Castiel let go of Dean and looked up to him. Their faces were so close to each other's that they could feel the other ones breath on their skin. Dean's eyes jumped from Castiel's eyes to his lips, and back to his eyes. His hand, that had just been caressing Castiel's back was now squeezing Castiel's bicep lightly, and suddenly Dean realized how badly he wanted to kiss Castiel.

"Thank you" Cas whispered to him, and Dean just nodded. Right at that moment the nurse walked in to the room, and Dean jumped off the bed so quickly that he almost fell down. Meg talked with Castiel, asked how he was feeling, if he needed anything. Castiel looked at Dean from the corner of his eyes. "No, I'm good". 

After the nurse left Dean was heading slowly towards the doorway. "So umm, I'll see you again tomorrow, right?" Dean asked, not really looking at Castiel.

"Dean. You don't have to go..." Castiel tried to make him stay, but Dean looked like a scared dear in the headlights, so it was pretty much useless.

"No I, I have things to do and... work tomorrow, need to get some things done before that." Dean's excuse sounded horrible to his own ears too, and he wasn't able to look at Castiel right now. "You want me to bring you something tomorrow?" Even though Castiel was sad to see Dean go, he was happy about the fact that he would be back tomorrow.

"I believe I was promised another crosswords magazine" he smiled gently and continued, "what time are you coming tomorrow?" Dean finally looked up at him, and returned the shy smile.

"I get off from work at four, so after that. See you then." Dean waved his hand and awkwardly hit it on the doorframe as he turned to leave. Cas was left giggling alone in his room when Dean was gone.

That night kissing Castiel was the only thing Dean could think about. Or not completely the only thing, his thoughts wandered to all the other things he would love to do with Castiel, to Castiel. That night in the shower Dean had to release some of the pressure.

#### MONDAY

Dean wasn't even sure why he was so scared about his feelings towards Castiel. Was it because of the way they had met? Was he afraid that Cas, or that he himself would think that he is doing things because he feels sorry for the guy? Dean had had several boyfriends, a few girlfriends, but he had never felt like this about anyone, and that scared him more than anything. He has only known the guy for couple of days for fucks sake! At the same time Dean wanted to spend all his free time with Castiel, and at the same time he wanted to stay away from him.

Still, all through his shift at work Castiel was the only thing he could think about. Usually when Dean was thinking about someone, he was thinking how good looking and hot they were, but it was different with Castiel. Dean kept thinking how beautiful Castiel is on the inside, under that bruised skin. Castiel seemed like someone who has a big heart, a beautiful soul, he seemed like a good person. And to Dean, that was way hotter than a beautiful face.

When his shift was over, he made a quick trip to the drug store. When he got to the hospital he went to the Cafeteria's magazine stand and picked another crossword puzzle before heading to Castiel's room. He was excited and nervous.

"Hello Dean" Castiel greeted him when he entered the room.

"Hi to yourself. I got something for you again." He said as he handed him the crossword puzzle. Castiel laughed and took the magazine from his hand. "And something else too. I went to the drugstore and talked to the staff there, and they recommended arnica ointment."

"For what?" Castiel asked confused, watching as Dean took the tube from his pocket.

"For your bruises. It's some sort of herb that is used to help bruises heal faster. If you rub it on your skin once or twice a day it will reduce the swelling and make the bruises heal quicker. I thought you might want to try that?" Dean said, pulling the chair closer to the bed, holding the tube on his hand.

"Wow, thank you Dean! That is very nice of you." Cas was flattered that Dean actually went to a drugstore just to get some ointment for him.

"Do you need umm... do you need help with rubbing it on? To your skin?" Dean asked, lightly blushing to his own offer.

"Well, yeah, that would be highly appreciated" Cas chuckled and nodded towards the cast on his right arm. Dean sat down to the edge of the bed, pulling his right leg on the bed while letting the other one hang over the edge. He gently rolled the short sleeve of Castiel's hospital shirt up on his left arm, revealing all the bruises from his wrist up to his shoulder.

"I'll start with your wrist and move up, okay?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel while he opened the tube. Castiel just nodded and Dean got to work. Very gently he rubbed the cream to every bruise on Castiel's arm. There was a bigger one on his bicep, and when Dean was working on that Castiel hissed a little from the pain. The biggest bruises still hurt when touched.

"That's not a sound I want to get out of you" Dean chuckled, but all his movements stopped when he realized that he had just said that out loud. Slowly he turned to look at Castiel who was just smirking at him. They didn't say anything, and soon Dean got back to rubbing the cream to Castiel's arm.

"Okay, one arm done. Where should I put this next?" Dean asked, trying to smile like nothing had happened.

"Well my face is a mess, and if there is even the slightest chance that that stuff works, that's where I need it the most. Does the tube say anything about putting it on face, or close to eyes?" Castiel asked and leaned forward so he could read the side of the tube that Dean was holding. They examined it together for a while, until Dean spoke.

"No, it doesn't say anything about that, but I would say that lets keep this stuff out of your eyes, just in case." Dean said, pressing a small amount of the ointment to his fingertips.

"Yeah, you are probably right." Castiel said and leaned back on the bed, resting his back on the several pillows gathered at the top of the bed. Dean moved closer and started to rub the lotion to Castiel's chin. He couldn't keep his eyes away from his lips, and when Castiel's tongue darted out of his mouth to pull his lower lip between his teeth, Dean felt like he couldn't control himself. His eyes shot up to Castiel's eyes, that were fixed on his. Dean's hand stopped as it was holding Castiel's chin. There was probably seven million thoughts going through on Dean's mind when he tried to decide if he should kiss Castiel now or not.

"Are you going to kiss me or just stare at me forever?" Castiel finally asked with a hint of smile on his lips. Dean's eyes flicked back and forth from Castiel's eyes to his lips, lips to eyes, until he finally decided that yes, he was going to kiss him. He pushed his lips against Castiel's and it immediately felt so right. Like a piece of a puzzle that had been lost forever was found and the picture was finally finished. Castiel's lips were soft, and they felt perfect against Dean's full lips. When Dean started to move his lips Castiel pulled away with a painful groan coming from his mouth. Dean opened his eyes, even though he didn't even know when he had closed them, and looked at Castiel with a confused face. Castiel was holding his hurting lip, looking down to it like he could actually see his own lips like that.

"Sorry, it hurt surprisingly much with a broken lip" Castiel apologized, clearly ashamed about it. Finally the information reached Dean's brain and he put his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"No need to apologize, the last thing I want to do is to hurt you." Dean pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's cheek, making Castiel smile like a little boy. Dean picked up the cream tube and hold it in front of Cas. "Should we continue?" He asked with a smile, and Castiel nodded.

Dean gently rubbed the cream to the bruises on Castiel's face, avoiding his eyes. When he was done he went around the bed and rubbed the cream on Castiel's right arm, or at least the part that wasn't inside the cast.

"I guess the nurses can do the rest of your body...?" Dean asked. He would have loved to take off Castiel's shirt, rub the cream on his chest, his back, his stomach... But right now that seemed really inappropriate, and he was scared that he might hurt Castiel while doing that. In his eyes Castiel was like a porcelain doll that was already a little fractured, and even the slightest touch could make him break down into pieces. And Dean wanted to protect him with everything he has.

Dean went to the bathroom to wash the cream away from his hands when his phone started to ring. He quickly dried his hands and pulled the phone out of his pocket. It was Sam.

"Hey Sammy." Dean answered with a light voice.

"Hey Dean, how are you doing? Haven't heard of you since you left from our place last Friday." Sam sounded happy, and there was quite a lot of noises coming from the background, and Dean guessed that Sam was on a walk with their dog.

"I'm fine, I'm actually at the hospital right now..." Dean was thinking how to tell this story to Sam and Jess.

"At the hospital? Why? Are you okay, what has happened?" Sam's voice got worried in a second.

"No I'm fine, I'm here as a visitor. I kinda... I saved a guys life last Friday and I've been visiting him here" Dean said, and for some reason he felt kind of ashamed saying it.

"WHAT? Wha-- You saved someone's life? What happened? Is he going to be okay? Who is it?" Sam was shooting questions like a fucking quiz game.

"How about I come visit you guys later today and tell everything? It's a longish story and I would love to see you two again. Is after seven okay?" Dean asked. He really didn't want to tell this story to Sam over a phone. And he knew Jess would give him the best advice without him having to even ask for it, so he wanted her to be there too.

"Y-yeah, yeah, it's okay. Can't wait to hear this story! See you then!" Sam said, his voice a little confused, which was of course understandable considering what Dean had just told him.

Dean went back to Castiel's room. Cas was doing one of the crosswords and lifted his gaze from the magazine when Dean walked in.

"Are you sure all the cream is off your hands now or should you wash them for a little longer?" Castiel asked jokingly.

"Sorry, my brother called, talked with him for a while. So, granpa, what do you wanna do?" Dean asked, smiling brightly.

"What do you mean what I wanna do? Right now I can't do pretty much anything else than lay on this fucking bed since everything else hurts my side too much." Castiel was annoyed about his situation, he was usually on the move all the time, and having to lay on a single bed for days made him frustrated.

"I don't know, I saw a wheelchair in the hallway and I was thinking that I could take you on a ride if you want to? We could go see if there is an old, haunted wing in this hospital!" Dean was smirking like an idiot, trying so hard to come up with something to do. Even though he enjoyed just talking with Castiel, getting to know each other, sitting in the room for hours was getting boring, and he couldn't even imagine how horrible it must have been for Cas.

Castiel looked at him for a while with a weird look on his face, until he sighed out a small "okay" and lifted the covers to get out of the bed.

"Wait, I'll get the wheelchair and help you, just stay in bed for one more minute!" Dean said as he practically jumped towards the door and soon came back pushing the wheelchair in front of him. He pushed it next to Castiel's bed and went to help the man out of the bed. Castiel sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his left arm around Dean's neck and carefully stepped out of the bed. Dean helped him to the wheelchair and hold it still when Castiel sat down on it.

Dean pushed him around the hospital for two hours. They went to the cafeteria and Dean bought them coffee and donuts, and they joked about it being their first date. Dean wanted to say that he would definitely take Castiel out on a real date after he gets out from the hospital, but suddenly his shyness took over and he couldn't say it. They went through every room, and a lovely nurse even let them look at the newborn babies from behind the window. After they had gone to every corner of the hospital they possibly could have access to, they went to the top floor where there were big windows on the lobby. Dean pushed Castiel's wheelchair in front of the window and pulled a chair next to it. They stayed quiet for a long moment, both just looking over the city, enjoying the view. Castiel turned to look at Dean and took his hand.

"Thank you Dean." he whispered, making Dean look at him. Dean noticed the tears in Castiel's eyes that he was so hard trying to keep down.

"Hey, what is it?" Dean laid his other hand on top of Castiel's hand, turning his body towards him.

"You are like an angel sent from heaven. Without you I would most likely be dead, and without you these last days would have been a lot worse than they have been. I can never thank you enough for everything you have done for me." Tears were rolling down Castiel's cheeks, but he kept his eyes locked on Dean's. Dean leaned in and brushed a tear away from his cheek with his thumb.

"To be honest, I have really enjoyed visiting you here Castiel. I like spending time with you, I like--" Dean didn't finish his sentence. They were staring deep into each other's eyes until Castiel leaned in, gently brushing their lips together. This time Dean knew to be gentle, to watch out for the broken lip that was pressed against his. The kiss didn't last long, and when they parted both of them were smiling.

"I can't wait for that lip to heal" Dean said with a slight smirk on his lips, making Castiel chuckle. Castiel blushed a little to his words but answered.

"Yeah, me neither"

The sound of the elevator arriving to the floor made them stop the staring contest they seemed to have going on, and Dean looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh shit, it's already past seven! The visiting hours ended fifteen minutes ago!" He said as he jumped up from his chair, going behind Castiel to push the wheelchair in to the elevator.

"I hope they aren't too mad at us, they might have been looking for you" Dean chuckled as they watched the numbers above the elevator door go down.

"Yeah, maybe we should have told someone that we are leaving the room, now that I think about it" Castiel laughed. Dean leaned down and kissed his neck gently, making Castiel close his eyes, enjoying the touch.

"I'll come see you tomorrow, after four, just like today" Dean whispered to the back of Castiel's neck, planting another gentle kiss to the soft skin before the elevator doors opened. They were back in the floor where Castiel's room was. When they got to the room the nurse was there, waiting for them.

"Castiel Novak, where have you been! We were worried about you!" The nurse said, trying to sound angry but her expression told different. She had a knowing smile on her lips.

"Actually it's my fault, I wanted to take him out of the room and time kinda flew by. I'm sorry, but I promise he is okay" Dean smiled that charming smile to the nurse, the one that no one could stay mad at, even if they tried.

"I hope you both understand that a patient going missing is a very serious thing, you can't just leave the room, especially for hours, without telling someone! Good thing another nurse saw you two from the security cameras so we knew you were still here Castiel. And visiting hours have already ended, you are welcome to visit him again tomorrow Dean." the nurse was lecturing them, and both Dean and Castiel looked like schoolboys, nodding shamefully to everything she said.

"Can I.. Can I help him to bed before I go?" Dean asked, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder. The nurse didn't answer right away, just looked at them for a while.

"I guess it's fine. I'll go get your painkillers Castiel, you two have five minutes." She said and left the room.

"Oops!" Dean laughed when they were alone in the room. He started to push the wheelchair closer to the bed but Castiel told him to stop.

"I would like to walk a little, even those few steps from here to my bed. Could you help me with that?" Castiel asked, looking over his shoulder up to Dean.

"Of course!" Dean said and went around the wheelchair to help Castiel up. Castiel wrapped his left arm around Dean's shoulder and slowly they walked together to the bed. Castiel's side hurt a little, but it wasn't too bad. Mostly the stiffness of his muscles made the walking so slow, after laying on bed for days. Dean helped him up to the bed and once Castiel was laying comfortable on it, Dean quickly glanced towards the door before pressing another gentle kiss to Castiel's lips. He didn't pull away after the kiss ended, his face still close to Castiel's he whispered with a smile "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Castiel nodded and gave one last kiss to Dean before Dean left the room, waving his hand at him from the doorway. They were both smiling like idiots after Dean was gone.

"I'm on my way, and I hope Jess has made some dinner since I'm starving!" Dean texted Sam as he was walking to his car.

"Good! We might have some dog food left, I hope you like it! :D" Sam texted back, making Dean laugh. It took him twenty minutes to get to Sam and Jess' place. When Sam opened the door for him, a delicious smell welcomed Dean in.

"Oh you are cooking up that dog food for me? How nice of you!" Dean joked as he stepped in. 

"Jess is making dinner. I told her that you had saved someone's life and she immediately decided that we have to celebrate that, so there might be something else than just dog food for you. Unless, of course if you want the dog food." Sam told Dean. They were always joking around together, and usually their jokes were idiotic.

"There comes the hero! I can't wait to hear the story!" Jess said and came to hug Dean. "Sam, could you make the table?" Jess asked when he let go of Dean and turned back to the stove, finishing up the dinner before it was ready to be eaten. Sam went to make the table and Dean played with their dog, Bones, until Jess told him to go wash up and come to the table.

"So, how have you guys been?" Dean asked while scooping the mash potatoes to his plate.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we are good as always" Jess waved her hand in front of her, like she was pushing Dean's question to the side. "Tell us!"

"Ummm... Well last Friday when I left here, on my way home I happened to notice two guys beating up one guy, so I went there, kicked their asses and took the one they had been attacking to the hospital." Dean explained as simply as he could.

"You say it like it's nothing! Dean that is amazing, you saved someone's life!" Jess said, her voice loud and full of pride. "What's his name?"

"Who's?"

"The guy you saved, idiot!" Jess laughed.

"Oh. Castiel. Castiel Novak." The corners of Dean's lips curled up a little when he said his name, and Jess shot a knowing look to Sam.

"And what happened then?" Sam asked.

"They fixed him the best they could and he is still in the hospital recovering, but he should get to go home tomorrow or the day after that..." Dean told.

"No I mean like, what happened? You are visiting the guy every day?" Sam asked, making a light blush rise up to Dean's cheeks.

"Well I... I kinda felt like I had to... After they had operated his broken arm and all that, one of the nurses came to tell me that he had asked me to visit him the next day so I went."

"You waited at the hospital while he was on a surgery?" Sam was smirking.

"Well yeah, I was worried.... What?!" Dean asked when he noticed the know-it-all-smirk on Sam's face.

"Nothing, nothing!" Sam laughed, lifting his hands up as a surrender. "So he wanted to see you on Saturday, right? Did he also ask to see you yesterday and today?" Sam was smirking like a total dick that he was, and Dean didn't want to play this game right now.

"So you want to know if your gay big brother found himself a new fuck toy? Well I'll have you know that your gay big brother might have found something a lot more than that!" Dean was angry, Sam had always had this habit of teasing him about every fucking guy Dean checked out even a little. Thank god Jess was there, she was smart and kind, and Dean really liked her, and he liked the effect she had on Sammy. Even though Sam could be a pain in the ass from time to time, he would be a lot worse if it wasn't for Jess.

"Really? That sounds wonderful Dean! Looks like we got even more to celebrate now." Jess was excited, and she was raising her glass, not caring about the fact that it was filled with water. She wanted to raise a glass so she did.

"I would actually like to talk to you about it..." Dean said, looking at Jess. Jess nodded with a smile.

"Oh, so now I'm not welcome to your conversations anymore?" Sam asked, acting like he was hurt.

"I'm so sorry, I would like to have you with us to discuss about this, but Bones just told me that he really, really needs to take a shit right after you have finished your dinner, so I guess you need to take him for a walk. Sorry, but that's what Bones told me!" Dean answered with so much sass that it could win him some kind of award. Sam just rolled his eyes and they all continued to eat.

Sam took the dog out, and Dean and Jess sat down on the couch.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jess asked, pulling her legs up to the couch.

"You know I'm not the best when it comes to talking about feelings, but I really need to talk about this to someone, to you, so bare with me okay?" Dean asked, sorting his thoughts in his head as Jess nodded, waiting for Dean to open up.

"I just... I don't know if I really like the guy, or if it's just something about the fact that I saved his life. If I'm really just feeling sorry for him and mistaking it to thinking that I have some... feelings for him." Dean told Jess about all the thoughts that he had been thinking over and over for the last two days, and Jess just sit there, nodding and listening, not saying a word until Dean stopped talking.

"Has anything happened between you two? Anything even slightly romantic?" Jess asked.

"Well we have kissed... Yesterday and several times today." Dean said, a small smile creeping up to his lips when he thought about it again.

"How did it feel to you?"

"It felt... It felt right. Really good actually, even when they were just small kisses. And there is a lot of touching and staring." Dean said, starting to understand his feelings a bit better already.

"You talk so sweetly about him that to me it sounds like you have feelings for him. I would say that don't do anything, you know, serious, until you are sure. You didn't save his life to break his heart later. Give it some time, work things out in your head, look where it goes." Jess said, and Dean just nodded again and again to her words.

They talked about Castiel some more, Dean told her about things they had done, things they had talked about, and Jess gave some more great advices to Dean. Dean had no idea how Jess was always able to find the right words, to know exactly what to do and say.

"You guys done with your super secret talk? Can we get back in now?" Sam called from the door as he got back home with their dog. Sam was breathing heavy, they had been running again. Sam loved to have long runs with their dog, to have someone to run with him, and it was obvious that the dog loved those runs just as much.

Jess got up from the couch. "Good run?" She asked Sam with a smile as she passed him on her way to the kitchen.

"Yep, we stopped for poop only two times!" Sam laughed as he took the leash off from Bones.

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you this! It's okay for Bones to take a dump on the side of the road, but you have to use a bathroom for that! Bad dog Sammy!" Dean joked, punching Sam's arm slightly as he followed Jess to the kitchen.

"Ooooh, so THAT'S why those people were giving the weird looks to me!" Sam said and all three of them burst out laughing.

Jess made some coffee for them and after they had finished their drinks Dean left. He took a long shower and thought about everything he had talked about with Jess.

It took Dean almost two hours of kicking his covers, turning his pillow and changing his position every third minute before he finally fell asleep, and when the sleep did come, his dreams were filled with Castiel.

#### TUESDAY

Dean had 2 hours of his shift left when his phone rang. Dean didn't recognize the number but picked up anyway.

"Hello, is this Dean Winchester? This is Meg Masters from Lawrence Mercy Hospital, I'm just calling you to let you know that Castiel Novak is now ready to head home, and he asked us to call you to see if you could come pick him up and take him home. Can you do that?" The nurse Meg asked with a friendly voice. Seems like she wasn't mad anymore about the accident last night.

"Oh. I- I'm at work right now, I have to check with my boss if I can leave a bit early today. Can I call you back in like fifteen minutes?" Dean asked, surprised from the call. Meg told him that it was okay, and Dean went to look for his boss after hanging up the phone.

Dean had done some over hours before, and since he didn't have any more customers scheduled for today, his boss was okay with him leaving earlier. Dean quickly took a shower in the employees bathroom and changed into his casual outfit before heading to the hospital. When he got there, Castiel was wearing his own clothes, the same ones he had been wearing the night Dean saved his life. The nurses had washed the clothes but the shirt was still ripped. Castiel's face had healed quickly, the swelling on his eyes was all gone and the bruises weren't as dark anymore. He was sitting in a wheelchair in the middle of his room, with a bag on his lap that had his medicine in it with all the things Dean had brought him.

"Shit, I should have bought you flowers!" Was the first thing coming out of Dean's mouth when he saw Cas. Castiel laughed at Dean, shaking his head a little.

"You taking me home is more than enough." he smiled, and Dean wanted to kiss him so bad, but there were three nurses in the room with them so Dean decided not to. They told Cas and Dean everything they would have to do, and what not to do in order to Castiel to heal as quickly as possible. Castiel should come back to the hospital in a week for a check out, and the cast should be gone from his right hand in four weeks. Cas should walk a little every day, but not more than feels good for him. When it starts to hurt he should sit back to the wheelchair. After all the notes they gave them, the nurses said goodbyes to them, wishing Castiel a quick recovery, and with that Dean pushed the wheelchair out of the room.

Getting Castiel into the car was easy, but Dean had to fight with the wheelchair for a moment to find out how to get it fit to the backseat of the impala. Dean's quiet little swearing made Castiel laugh, and finally Dean got the wheelchair to fit into the car and they were on their way.

Castiel seemed happy as he told Dean the road to his home, he was smiling all the way from the hospital to his apartment. Castiel lived in the top floor of the building, in a big apartment filled with natural light that was flooding in from the huge windows. Dean was amazed about it.

"Seems like I didn't save the life of the poorest guy in town" he said as he pushed the wheelchair deeper into the apartment.

"Well, you didn't. My father owns several banks and I'm the CEO of one of those. So yeah, I have a couple extra pennies on my piggybank." Cas said, sounding almost ashamed of his wealth. 

"And I have been buying you stuff all weekend!" Dean joked. It's not like Dean had any problems with money either, his job as a personal trainer paid well, the gym where he worked at was really popular and expensive, he had several customers every day so he sure didn't need to count his dollars every time he went shopping.

"Yeah, stuff I never asked for!" Castiel laughed back at him. Dean helped him up from the wheelchair, walking him to the living room. Castiel wanted to change out of the clothes he was wearing, and he asked Dean to throw those clothes away. They were ripped, and just seeing them brought the last time he had wore them back to his mind way too vividly. Castiel started to undress, and Dean went to Castiel's huge walk-in closet to find some more comfortable clothes for him. Dean picked up a loose fitting black t-shirt and a pair of college pants. When he went back to the living room he couldn't help but laugh. Castiel was stuck on his shirt from the cast. His head was hidden under the shirt and most of his torso was bare.

"Stop laughing and help me! This hurts!" Castiel snapped when he heard Dean laughing in the doorway. Dean tried not to laugh as he helped Castiel out of the shirt. Castiel's hair was messed up from struggling with the shirt, and his lean and muscular upper body was still mostly covered on purple bruises, but Dean couldn't get his eyes away from the shirtless man sitting in front of him. Even with all those bruises on his body and face, with the cast on his arm and stitches on his forehead, Castiel looked good, and Dean was almost scared about how good he would look when all those bruises were finally fully gone.

"Dean? Dean, you are staring." Castiel said with a stern voice, but on the inside he was amused, and happy about how Dean was looking at him. He didn't feel sexy or good looking in any way right now, but seeing Dean's silent reaction to his naked upper body made him feel better.

"Mh? Oh! Sorry, umm--" Dean kind of snapped back into reality, turning his gaze away from Castiel. "Here is a clean shirt, I hope it's okay." Dean said as he handed the t-shirt to Castiel.

"Yeah, this one is good. Can you help me with it?" Cas asked, trying to unfold the shirt on his lap.

Dean told Castiel to get up and he helped the shirt on him. At first it was hard, but then they noticed that putting the right arm's sleeve on first, over the cast, was the easiest way to get the shirt on. Dean tugged the shirt down and accidentally pulled Castiel closer to himself as he did. They were now standing so close to each other that their chests were brushing against each other. They just stand there, staring at each other's eyes for what felt like ages. Castiel's left hand moved to take a hold of Dean's side, and he moved in the 90%, waiting for Dean to close the gap between them. But Dean didn't. He was hesitating, remembering all the things he had talked about with Jess last night. He wanted to kiss Castiel, he really, really wanted to kiss him, but a small voice on the back of his head told him not to, to sort out his feelings first. Slowly Dean turned his head down, breaking the eye connection and letting go of the hem of Castiel's shirt that he had been holding onto.

"Dean, what is it?" Cas asked surprised.

"Nothing... I just-- I could make us something to eat, you must be hungry!" He said and turned to leave the room.

"Yeah, I am..." Castiel said so quietly that Dean barely heard him as he was already walking out of the room.

Dean's head was swirling too much to actually concentrate on fixing dinner for them, so he made some sandwiches. They sat down to the kitchen table and ate in silence. The atmosphere in the room was so awkward that the air felt heavy on their shoulders. Dean didn't even look up from his plate the whole time he was eating. Finally Cas broke the silence.

"Did I do something?" He asked cautiously. Dean finally lift his gaze to meet Castiel's eyes.

"What? No! No, you didn't, it's just... I-- I can't really explain it..." Dean tried to come up with something to say. Telling Cas the truth, that he wasn't sure if he really liked him or just felt sorry for him was not an option.

"Are you with someone, like in a relationship or married or something?" Castiel asked with an oddly normal voice.

"No!! I'm single, it's just that I have to... sort my thoughts out before I can... do anything. You know?" Dean tried to say something to explain his situation without explaining his situation.

"I'm not sure if I do, but yeah, okay. I guess I get it." Castiel looked sad as he turned his face down and took another careful bite of his sandwich.

After they had finished their meal Dean took Cas to a grocery store to buy some milk, more bread and something for him to easily cook tomorrow. Dean dropped Cas back to his apartment, carried the shopping bags to the kitchen and put everything on their place, made sure that Cas was okay and could survive on his own until tomorrow, and then he was on his way.

Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning his face to his hands. He was going through everything on his mind, trying to figure out his feelings. In the back of his head he already knew. He was just so afraid that if he did something, he would do it for the wrong reasons that he didn't have the courage to actually listen the small voice on his head that was telling him that, yes, you actually like the guy.

#### WEDNESDAY

Dean woke up early, ate a healthy breakfast with oatmeal and fruit and made a green smoothie on the go. He got to the gym 20 minutes before his shift started, he went through his schedule for the day. Five customers, some paper work and then he would be done. The first customer arrived sharp right at the beginning of Dean's shift. She was a regular, Dean had been her personal trainer for two years now. Dean was happy about that, about having many customers that he had been working with for years. Apparently he did something right since they hadn't asked for another trainer.

Dean's day at work went by fast, and when his shift was over at three pm he stayed for another hour to do his own work out. After taking a shower he sat down on the changing room's bench. Should I go there? I promised him I would but... God last night was awkward! I ruined it all, fuck, he must hate me right now.

Dean hesitated, but finally dig his phone out of his bag and texted Cas.

"Hey, my shift is over, I could come by if you want me to?" Dean texted. It took a while to Cas to answer, Dean had already dressed up when his phone finally beeped.

"Umm sure, if you want to come. I could use some help." Shit, Castiel thought that Dean didn't want to see him anymore. Dean was again sure that that he had ruined it all.

"I'll see you in 20!" Dean texted back, pushed his phone to his pocket and picked his bag from the bench before heading out to his car.

Dean pressed the doorbell and waited for a good three minutes before Castiel finally opened the door.

"Hi. Sorry, my walking is still a bit slow." Castiel said as soon as the door was open. He looked tired and sad, and he kept his eyes away from Dean, mostly concentrating his gaze to the floor. He was wearing a different outfit than he had been last night, so apparently he had been able to change by himself.

"It's okay. Let me help you" Dean offered to support Castiel, and after a short moment of hesitation Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders and allowed him to help him back to the living room. Dean sat Castiel down on the couch before exiting the room without a word. Castiel stared his back as he disappeared around the corner. Soon enough Dean came back with the ointment tube on his hand, smiling slightly to Castiel.

"I bet you have forgotten to use this." He smiled as he unscrew the lid and squeezed some of the product to his hand.

"Actually I have used it every day since you bought it for me, I think it's really making a difference." Cas said, nodding a little as Dean sat down next to him. Dean started to rub the cream on Castiel's face and a pressing silence filled the room.

"So, about last night..." Dean started, his eyes quickly giving a look to Castiel's before turning his gaze back to his own hand working on Castiel's cheek. "I umm... I've been thinking about my... Okay, I'm not a guy who talks about his feelings so just, try to hang with me here, okay?" Castiel nodded once, allowing Dean to continue. "So, I umm... I care about you. But I wasn't sure like, and this is going to sound horrible, but I wasn't sure why I liked you. I was afraid that I was just feeling sorry for you, that what I felt wouldn't actually be true..." Dean's hand stopped moving and he was now just holding Castiel's face, looking deep into those blue eyes. "But I know now that it is, I really do like you Castiel. And I'm sorry about last night, I really did want to kiss you, but it was just this voice in my head telling me not to, not to hurt you in case my feelings weren't real and I just couldn't---" Dean didn't get to finish his sentence. It was interrupted with Castiel's lips on his.

"I bet that sounded a lot worse in your head that it did in my ears." Castiel smiled when they finally parted away from the kiss.

"You aren't mad?" Dean asked surprised.

"No, of course not! I understand completely, and I'm actually happy to hear that you wouldn't just take advance of the situation and me, using the 'I saved you' card to get laid and then just leave. And Dean... I really like you too." Castiel smiled to him, and this time it was Dean who leaned in first to the kiss.

#### A WEEK LATER

Dean drove them back to Castiel's place from the hospital. Cas had been on a check out and the doctor said that his arm wasn't healing as quickly as they had hoped for, and the cast should stay on for at least a week more than originally planned. Otherwise Castiel was fine. His ribs were healing quickly, there were no unpleasant surprises in the test results that they had made today, and he was able to walk a lot more now that he was a week ago.

Castiel was still feeling down. Having his right arm in a cast was the one thing that caused most trouble in his everyday life. He couldn't work, putting clothes on on his own was a struggle every time and even texting was hard with just on hand.

"Hey, it will get easier. Just four more weeks and it will be gone and you'll be good as new" Dean tried to cheer him up as he parked the impala on the side of the road in front of Castiel's apartment. Castiel sighed heavily, not lifting his gaze from his lap. "And I'll be here, helping you with whatever you need until then." Castiel turned to look at him. "And after that, too!" Dean added quickly, making Castiel chuckle a little.

"Yeah, you are right. Thanks Dean." Castiel smiled.

They went straight into the kitchen, and Dean wanted to prepare some lunch for both of them. Dean had a day off from work so he had gotten to Cas early, taking him to the check out and he was planning on spending the whole day with him. A week ago they had kind of started dating, even though neither of them had said it out loud, but they both knew it. Dean decided that they would make chicken with pineapple and whole grain pasta with it.

Dean started to cook the chicken and put the pasta water to boil. Cas was going to hand the pineapple jar to Dean put he dropped it when he was trying to get it out of the cabinet with his left hand. The jar broke when it hit the floor, the pineapple juice and the pieces spreading everywhere.

"Fuck!" Castiel yelled, making Dean turn around.

"Hey hey hey, watch the glass! Here, sit down, I'll take care of this!" Dean said, pulling a chair from the table for Cas. Cas sat down as Dean started to pick up the biggest pieces of glass and threw them to the trash can. Dean was cleaning the floor, picking up the pineapple pieces and wiping away to juice when he smelled something. "Shit, the chicken!" Dean remembered and got up, only to notice that the chicken breasts were not mostly black on the pan, smoking like crazy. Dean turned the heat off and pushed the pan away from the stove. "Why didn't you-- Cas, are you okay?" Dean noticed that Cas was holding his face with his left hand, tears falling down his face. Castiel was crying so quietly that Dean hadn't noticed it until he turned to look at the man sitting on the chair behind Dean.

Dean went to him, kneeling in front of Castiel. He put a hand on his knee, and the other on his shoulder, trying to get Cas to look at him. "Hey, baby, what is it? Talk to me." Dean said, wanting to pull Castiel's hand away from his face, but he knew better not to.

"I can't do anything! I break everything I touch, every small thing takes me half an hour to do, and everything hurts! I can't take this anymore Dean, it's too hard!" Castiel was suddenly yelling. Dean got a little scared, he hadn't seen Castiel like this before. Dean took Castiel's left hand, that had been swinging everywhere just couple of seconds ago.

"hey, it's going to be okay. Just four more weeks, you remember? It's going to be okay." Dean tried to assure him, trying to keep the eye contact but Castiel couldn't look at him.

"I hate this, I hate that I can't do anything because of a broken arm. It is so frustrating!" And with that, Castiel was crying again. Dean got up and pulled Castiel on his feet too, pulling him into a hug. Castiel leaned his head to Dean's chest, and Dean just held him there, caressing his back slowly as Castiel just hung onto his shirt with his left hand.

They just stood there for a long time, holding each other. Castiel had already stopped crying but they still didn't move. Only thing changing was that Castiel looked up to Dean, and Dean leaned his head down to kiss him. Castiel's broken lip had finally healed so they could actually kiss properly, not just pressing their lips against each other's. The kiss got deeper quickly as Castiel pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth, and Dean carefully pulled Castiel even closer to his chest. Their lips started to move faster, their bodies moved against each other's, their tongues wrestling together. A low moan escaped Castiel's throat, and with a sharp move of his hips Dean could feel Castiel's hardness against his hip.

They were both panting hard when Dean broke the kiss but didn't pull away far. Castiel was trying to catch his lips again, not wanting to stop what he had started. "Maybe I could take some of that frustration away?" Dean smirked at him, making Castiel's eyes shoot up to his eyes. Dean gently pushed Castiel against the kitchen table, returning his lips to Castiel's, sucking on his lower lip, drawing another moan from Castiel. Too soon the perfect plump lips were gone again, and when Castiel opened his eyes he couldn't see Dean. For a split of a second he was confused, until he felt someone tugging on the waistband of his pants. He looked down and saw those bright green eyes looking up at him, as Dean started to pull Castiel's sweat pants down, that dirty smirk still on his lips. Dean's eyes were full of lust, and when he had gotten the first layer out of the way he mouthed Castiel's hardness through the fabric of his boxers, making Castiel's head fall back. Dean pulled the boxers down, he was too eager to get a taste of Castiel for the first time to tease the other one at all. He gave a few pumps to the impressive length before licking the head of it. He sucked it into his mouth and slowly started to bob his head up and down, taking Castiel deep into his mouth every time.

Castiel didn't know what to do. He really wanted to touch Dean, take a grip of his hair, but he really needed to take a hold of the side of the table to stay up and not to fall on his knees as Dean worked his magic on his shaft. Dean was sucking him hard, his cheeks hollowed, and his tongue was doing miraculous things to the underside and tip of Castiel's cock, and Cas was getting closer and closer to the end on every move Dean made.

"Dean..." Cas moaned, trying to hold it just for a little longer. It was no use, the pressure was getting too hard. "Dean, I'm coming!" Cas pretty much yelled, and Dean just hummed around his cock, telling him that it's okay. The vibration caused by the hum was too much, and Cas came hard into Dean's mouth, his legs shaking as he tried to stay up. Dean took a tight grip of his hips, holding Castiel up as he swallowed every drop of Castiel's cum. He licked and sucked Castiel clean before standing up. Dean absolutely loved the way Castiel tasted, it was so much better than he could have ever imagined.

"Oh my god Dean." Castiel was still shaking, his eyes were closed and his head was hanging low.

"Feel better yet?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Oh, yeah. But you know, a blowjob, no matter how good it is, won't just magically make everything better?" Castiel asked smiling, finally able to breathe normally and look up to Dean.

"Well, it was worth the try, don't you think?" Dean smiled, pulling Cas closer to him.

"Definitely!" Castiel said before pulling Dean into another deep kiss.

#### FIVE YEARS LATER

"Dean, you have been my hero literally from the moment we first met. You saved my life then, and you keep saving my life every day that we are together. You are the greatest, kindest and most loving man anyone has ever met, and every day with you is the best day of my life. Before I met you I felt unfinished, I felt like something was missing. It was you. You complete me, you make me whole. You make me want to be a better person, for you I want to be the best version of myself, because you deserve the best. Dean, you are the love of my life, my soul mate, and every morning I wake up next to you I thank every god I can think of, I thank them for you. I love you, more than anything in this world. You are my whole life and I will keep on annoying you until death do us part. To Dean!" Castiel raised his glass, and almost two hundred wedding guests cheered as Dean got up to kiss his newlywed husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about hospitals, luckily I've never been in one since I was born. I did some research but I also changed some facts to make them fit the story a little better.
> 
> This story has also been posted to my tumblr: castiels-playdoll.tumblr.com


End file.
